


They Didn't Know They Were Pregnant

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Other, dirk is a mama bear without any cubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr mirror <a href="http://emeriestuck.tumblr.com/post/27634560710/">here</a>.<br/></p>
<p>
in which the one thing Cal can't give him might be the one thing he wants the most. which is a kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Didn't Know They Were Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarvenrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarvenrot/gifts).



He woke up with tears soaking into the pillow, Cal cradled against his chest and smiling up at him like always. He sighed, sniffling and rubbing his eyes.

“Same dream as always.” He pulled Cal closer, hugging him tightly, but not enough to hurt him. They both knew which dream he was talking about. Lately, it was always the same tiny giggle, the same little voice asking for “Bo”.

He nuzzled into Cal’s chest, his heart aching. It was times like this that he was painfully aware of how not-human Cal was. He was able to comfort him, he could make love to him, he could cuddle at night and keep him company during the day, but this was one of the few things that he knew would never happen for them.

He could always make them another puppet. A smaller one, figure out proportions to make a bigger one year after year as their ‘kid’ ‘grew up’, but it wouldn’t be the same. Their ‘kid’ wouldn’t have that quiet, musical giggle that he heard so often in his dreams, and even with ventriloquism skills as good as his, the one person he wouldn’t be able to convince that their kid was calling for his daddy would be himself.

He settled for kissing Cal goodnight again, resting his cold, wooden head in the crook of his warm, human neck, settling back into an uneasy sleep.

If there was a God, now would be about the time he’d drop a kid from the sky.

Not weeks later, he’s informed that the shitty little music shop he works at has been destroyed by a meteor seemingly out of nowhere, and his boss wants him to check this out before the fire trucks and police get there because he’s just not going to believe what is sitting in the crater.

He’s still holding tightly to Cal and staring into the crater, almost shaking, when an official comes up to him and asks if he knows whose kid it is, because the man they’d talked to was convinced he had come in on the meteor.

“Sorry,” he blurts out. “That’s my kid, I didn’t have a babysitter and had to bring him with me.” He jumps down into the crater, scooping the child up in his arms and staring at him for a moment. The child stares back, and reaches up for his glasses. He lets the tiny little fingers take them off of his face, and quickly absconds with one last smile at the woman who asked him who he belongs to.

_Me. This kid belongs to me._

**Author's Note:**

> again, written for **[scarvenrot](scarvenrot.tumblr.com)** , after she incited some particularly painful motherly bro feelings.


End file.
